This invention relates to amidrazones, insecticidal amidrazone compositions, and methods of using such compositions.
The search for compounds which have a combination of excellent insecticidal activity and low undersirable toxicity is a continuing one because of factors such as the desire for compounds exhibiting greater activity, better selectvity, low undesirable environmental impact, low production cost, and effectiveness against insects resistant to many known insecticides.
Compounds of the present invention have utility for controlling plant-destructive insects in crops of cultivated plants, ornamentals, and forestry.